Rain or Snow?
by NickeyRox4Ever
Summary: On a normal day in the Anubis House. It snows for the first time in a long time but will it snow too much? Will they get stuck in the snow? Who like's who? Takes place after season 2 finale. Multi-Ships. But no Same gender ships! rated T For cheaters On hietus?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. / Me and UltraMegaStar Worked on this together. Neither of Us own House of Anubis. Blah blah blah disclaimer! Multiple ships**

_You heart is like a glass When it breaks its hard to put back together - quote of the day_

**(Jerome POV)**

I was sitting on the couch with Eddie, Patricia, and Joy playing Modern Warfare 3, When Nina runs it, "It's SNOWING", she exclaimed.

"Move", I complained as she just stood in the way of the TV.

"Rude", she mumbled leaving the room. Just as she left Trudy walks in.

"Victor, Nina, and I are taking Nina to her Gran. Victor and I will be back later. But till we get back I called Mr. Sweet and he said he will come to check on you in a hour or so. Oh and if the weather starts to get worse tell him to come early. So you don't get stuck in here by yourself", Trudy said walking out the door to little notice as we playing our game

"What did she say again?" Patricia asked from her seat beside me.

"I think she said she was leaving", Eddie said from his place beside Patricia and Joy was sitting on the other side of Eddie. "Maybe food I don't know", he said focusing on the TV once again.

"Did she take Nina?" Joy asked joyfully.

"Go check", Patricia said annoyed.

"Ok .. Since You won't let Me PLAY", Joy said jumping up and running out the room.

"Oh No look at that snow", Mara complained looking out the window.

Eddie, Patricia, and I look at her. "Did you say snow?" Patricia asked getting up and looking at the window.

"I think we are going to get snowed in!" Mara Exclaimed.

"Dude your dieing!", I said as I looked at Patricia's screen. Then I looked at Eddies, "Are you even playing?" I asked.

"That's …. Patricia's screen!" Eddie said. I heard a faint yell …?

"What? Crap", Patricia said and ran over and sat down and started playing the game. "Hey Who killed me fifty times?" Patricia said then looked at Eddie, "You stole my controller", she said then tried to grab his controller.

"This is mine", he said trying to hold the controller away from her. They continued fighting while I played the game. Then the game went to the game lobby.

"Yes I got the highest score", I exclaimed.

"Patricia! Stop", Eddie said I looked at them and saw Patricia trying to rip the controller from him.

"Dude just live up to your loss and give her the controller", I said.

He hands her the controller and pouts, "Whatever".

"HEY Now we Both are losers", she complained and I looked at their score which was the same. I laugh inwardly.

"The putchy lip will get you if you don't-" Joy and Alfie started singing.

"Joy Alfie Don't sing that song!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Alfie?" Patricia asked.

"I got second baby", Alfie said doing a dance.

"Awesome", Joy said high fiveing Alfie.

"On What?" I asked confused.

"Modern Warfare I was playing with two losers", Alfie laughed. "Joy want to play I got an extra controller", Alfie asked.

"You know I do", Joy smiled running to Alfie and my room. I just don't get him sometimes.

"I think the snow is getting worse", Mara freaked.

"The games back on Shush", I said getting in the game zone.

I was the first to die when I did I heard Alfie yell, "YES".

"Can-", Fabian says then gets interrupted.

"HA IN YOUR FACE SUCKERS", Joy yelled as Patricia and Eddie died.

"I think they are cheating", Patricia complained.

"Well All Eddie does is follow you around a lot", I said then died.

"YEAH YOU SUCK", Joy yelled.

"They are creaming us", Eddie said.

"THEM CHEATERS", I yelled jumping up and running to my room and when I tried to open the door it was locked. "Open UP", I yelled but got no response just the noise of buttons being pressed on the controller and the music getting louder. "Hello", I tried yelling over the music. I gave up and turned around and heard giggling.

"Jerome sucks at this game", Patricia says as I walk in the room.

"I wasn't even playing ….. How did I get less then EDDIE?" I yelled jumping over the couch and grabbing the controller to defend my title.

**(Alfie P.O.v)**

**I get out of Bed and make a quick run to the kitchen for food before I turn on my Ps3 Console and Play Skyrim. I tread along on my horse till I come across some bandits EASY "WTF they just killed my horse!**

**I'm not playing anymore!" I switch games to Modern Warfare 3 and Join a game. I quickly get killed "Oh my freaking Gahhhh That Camper!" I realize that style of Camp Its Eddie he such a camper and OMF that's his PSN name how come I didn't see that before! I quietly sneak out of my room and head to Eddies room When I notice there all in the living room I smile and proceed to his room. I go to his End table and search for his cheats. I hear the door open and I try to hide but fail Fabian walks in. "This isn't what it looks like!" I yell at him defensively .**

"**What is it suppose to look like" He questions me.**

"**What's with all the hostility!" I scream trying to run off he grabs my arm..**

"**What's that?" he motions toward the cheats Uh Oh. **

"**Umm umm A poem for …Amber?" I try to get free.**

"**Then why did you take it out of Eddies Table?…." He snatches it and looks at me suspiciously He starts to get it out of the envelope. I quickly text Joy to HALP before sliding my phone back into my pocket and try to get the cheats.**

**Joy runs in "Hey Fabian…" Fabian turns to her "Ummm Nina she …..she fell down the tunnels"**

"**How do you fall down the tunnels?" he questions. Me and Joy burst out laughing. He expression turns annoyed "You guys are so immature" he throws down the paper and walks out. Our laughter dies as I pick up the paper.**

"**Could you imagine…." Joy laughed.**

"**Joy that's rude", I said but couldn't help the laughter that escaped my mouth. We walked out of the room laughing till Joy's face turned serious. **

"**What was that paper I helped you take?" she asked.**

"**It's hush hush", I said then leaned closer to her ear, "Modern Warfare cheats", I say then lean back.**

"**I want to PLAY", she exclaimed.**

"**I'll fix the game then come and get you k?" I said.**

"**Whatever", she said walking off to the living room as I ran to my room. I put in the cheats but they didn't work "Uh Eddie stupid .. Fake cheats", I muttered and began playing. Man these people are losers two of them are just standing around. I smile at their stupidity. The score comes up and I see I got … SECOND WTF? Why second I did AWESOME. Oh .. JOY. I put the game on two players and run out into the living room and see Eddie pouting.**

"**The putchy lip will get you if you don't-" Joy and I started singing.**

"**Joy Alfie Don't sing that song!" Eddie exclaimed.**

"**Alfie?" Patricia asked.**

"**I got second baby", I said doing a dance.**

"**Awesome", Joy said high fiveing me.**

"**On What?" Jerome asked confused.**

"**Modern Warfare I was playing with two losers", I laughed. "Joy want to play I got an extra controller", I asked.**

"**You know I do", Joy smiled running with me to my and Jerome's room. We ran in and locked the door. We know how competitive Jerome can be.**

**I killed the first person "YES", I yelled**

"**HA IN YOUR FACE SUCKERS", Joy yelled killing off two people who kept following each other around. "YEAH YOU SUCK", Joy yelled killing Jerome. LOL.**

"**THEM CHEATERS", We heard Jerome yelling and then foot steps running to our door. He tried to open the door it was locked. "Open UP", he yelled but got no response just the noise of buttons being pressed on the controller and the music getting louder. "Hello", he tried yelling over the music. He began to leave and we started giggling. "EDDIE", we heard Jerome Yell? Wander what that's about?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own House of Anubis. But when they give me the rights. I'll make sure to let you know. I just have to hope…. NAH I like the way it is. If I helped write I might be fired and sent to prison for my awful skill … OH well a person can dream can't they?

_Everyone has a right to be stupid. Some just abuse the privilege. - Funny Quote I found._

(Alfie POV)

Its 7:00 and Me and Joy have been CREAMING Eddie, Jerome, and Patricia. Even though they are no good campers! Who like to follow each other around! I still beat them every time. "They switched Games!" Joy exclaimed. I looked at the screen and noticed they did indeed switch!

"They are sore losers!" I exclaimed following them into their game. Heh.

"Aw I hate free for all!" Joy exclaimed tossing the controller on the floor.

"Come on Joy you have to play, You're already signed in. Just play at least this match." I said evilly laughing in my head were playing one in the chamber. The game started and I quickly found joy twice, No cheating of course.

"The HECK!" Joy jumped off the bed "Why am I spectating!"

"Um… I don't know.." I said as Fabian walks thru the door

"You knew I only had three lives didn't you!" Joy threw the controller at my head.

"Ow…Fabian?" I said confused I thought we locked the door "Didn't we lock the door Joy?"

"Yeah…..How did you get in Fabian?" Joy taps her foot.

"Ummm…..I don't know…" He said guiltish. I jump off the bed and me and Joy grab him and tie him to Jerome's chair. We grab his desk light and Joy turns the lights off, I turn on the lamp facing it towards Fabian.

"Who are you working for?" I ask glaring him down.

"How did you get through all our security?" Joy questions poking him with a ruler.

"Are you guys serious?" We gape at him.

"We could never be more serious" I smack him with a ruler.

"What happened to you guys was I creaming you too much?" Jerome smirked, then saw Fabian tied to the chair "Um…What's going on here?"

"Abandon mission!" I exclaim and me and Joy run out and to the stairs, I trip. "Go on without me" I say Jerome walks up behind me "He's got me" I fake choke "Save yourself" I fake dead. Jerome looks at me.

"Are you serious?" he says kicking me in the side and walking back to the living room.

"Come on Alfie! Let's go check on our prisoner", Joy said helping me up. We went back to me and Jerome's room and find Fabian struggling to get out of the ropes.

"The prisoner is trying to escape!" I exclaimed.

"Guys? Are you even playing?" Patricia asked walking into the room.

"Playing?" me and Joy say simultaneously then look at the game. "NO!" we exclaim grabbing our abandoned controllers. Patricia exits the room and 3x6 guns comes on. I HATE this one!

"This is my favorite", Joy exclaimed as she killed three people back to back. I look at her screen to trace where she is at which is in the bushes above the cave! I also hate this map! Dome is not one of my favorites! "Alfie! Don't look at my … Hey I'll be right back!" she exclaimed leaving the room. I killed her seven times. She finally came back. "Eddie and Patricia are one the platform and Jerome is hiding in the … Alfie! You're not supposed to cheat off my screen!" she exclaimed hitting me in the head. I focused on getting Patricia and Eddie since Joy was going after Jerome. When I almost got up the ladder Eddie SHOT me! I went around the other side and got Patricia. But when I went up the ladder to get Eddie Joy shot me in the back! I've died like four times already! At least I'm second place. Joy's first at least it's not Jerome he is a face-rubber-n-er. The game ended with me 17 points, Joy-18, Patricia-16, Jerome-16, and Eddie-5. There's also like 10 more people playing. It goes to then Game Lobby and Patricia, Jerome, and Eddie sign out of this game. So I follow them to their next game which was Team Death match, map-Village. Sweet My FAVORITE!

"Can you untie me now?" Fabian asked. Joy and I turned around.

"How long have you been there?" Joy asked.

"I thought we unroped him?" I said puzzled. Joy untied him and he practically knocked me down us down to get out. OH FABIAN POOR stupid Fabian.

(Eddie POV)

Its 9:00 and Patricia, Jerome and I are still playing Modern Warfare. "When are Nina and Trudy getting back the weather looks dreadful", Fabian notes looking out the window.

"I told you it was snowing no one was listening!" Mara yelled standing in front of the screen.

"MARA", we yelled. She rolled her eyes and moved out of the way.

"HA HA SUCKERS", we heard Alfie yell. Jerome had just died.

"I hate Alfie!" Jerome muttered.

"They should be back by now", Fabian worries pressing his face against the window. We hear this beeping noise and the TV shut off.

"WHAT!" Jerome, Patricia, and I yelled.

We then hear Alfie and Joy scream, "AHH". They come running out of the room.

"What happened to the TV", Alfie exclaimed.

"I was creaming you guys", Joy said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know? What does the weather look like outside?" I asked.

"IT'S SNOWING BAD", Mara yelled. Then she stomped up the stairs.

"Nina could be trapped", Fabian said pressing his face more into the glass of the window.

"My phone's not working" I announced.

"Ah", we heard Amber yell as she ran down the stairs. "There isn't any electricity up stairs", she exclaimed.

"Forget that! There is NO TV", Joy exclaimed.

"We NEED TV", Alfie said.

"Who cares don't you guys care that Nina is probably trapped under a car!" Fabian said from his spot beside the window.

"No one understands us", Joy muttered as her and Alfie left the room.

Patricia walked over to the window. "Guys it really is snowing bad", Patricia said pointing toward the window.

"I TOLD YOU", we heard Mara yell.

I walked over to her and saw that the snow was covering half the window. "Are we snowed in?" I asked wandering if we were stuck in the same building and the power was out on the second floor and the TVs'? Mick walked over to the front door and tried to open it. The door didn't budge. "Maybe you didn't pull it hard enough", I said walking over there and trying to help him open the door.

"If he can't get it how do you think you can get it?" Amber questioned. I glared at her. I tried pulling it and I didn't work. Ok maybe I couldn't get the door either. "Told you", Amber mocked.

"Whatever", I said going and sitting on the couch.

"We can't be stuck in here one of the windows have to be open", Mick said.

"Yeah if it's the top floor all we have to do is jump out and hope we live", Patricia said sarcastically sitting down next to me. "I'd rather live a few more hours". She sloughed on the couch. "Better yet how about you jump out and run for help". Jerome and I laughed.

"Don't laugh NINA IS OUT THERE", Fabian said then began pacing.

"Immature!" Amber said walking up the stairs.

"Fabian Get a hold of yourself! Nina is fine and you know it", Fabian muttered to himself then pressed his face to the window once more. That guy is WEIRD!

"GUYS!" Joy screamed running out of Alfie and Jerome's room with Alfie on her tail.

"What?" Mick asked.

"Our phone doesn't work!" she exclaimed.

"So? ... Didn't we just say that?" I answered.

She scoffed, "Come on Joy there has to be some kind of game to play around her", Alfie said offended as him and Joy head upstairs. Weirdest people! The lights in the room begin to flicker then shut off.

"Now there's no electricity whatsoever!" Jerome complained.

"OW!" I heard Joy say from the door way.

"Does anyone have a torch?" Patricia asked.

"Torch?" I questioned confused.

"Yeah a torch! It's not like the teachers have any candles around", she answered.

"Huh?" I answered confused.

"Flashlight? Is what they say in America", Fabian answered from his current spot beside the window.

"OH! Right yeah I might have one in my room!" I said standing up then tripping over something. "Ow", I stood back up only to get tripped again. "Seriously?" I exclaimed when I heard Patricia laugh.

I saw a light appear shining on us. "Alfie!" Patricia complained. He had it pointed right at her eyes.

"Found the torches!" Joy exclaimed.

"Now we need to find Nina!" Fabian exclaimed from the window.

Joy rolled her eyes, "How are we going to do that? Jump out the window? Fly? Face it Fabes we're stuck for a while. Don't worry Nina is probably freaking out about if you're ok" Joy rolled her eyes tossing us flashlights.

**(Nina Pov)**

Victor, Trudy and I have just now finished getting supplies. We started driving toward my grans, but the weather was getting bad! "Victor? Maybe you should pull over?" Trudy says worriedly.

"I know what I'm doing!" Victor exclaimed turning his head back toward the road. I sat back in my seat and looked out the window; I hope everything is aright with my friends this weather looks like its getting bad.


End file.
